Wearable wireless devices are developed to simultaneously provide wireless communication between users and a convenience associated with the wireless being wearable and thus highly mobile.
According to the related art, wearable wireless devices utilize higher power wireless networks such as Bluetooth (BT), WIFI, 2G or 3G to transmit and receive cellular and internet data. As a result, the wearable wireless devices tend to have insufficiently short device use time between battery recharges.
Wearable wireless devices may incorporate lower power wireless network technologies such as Bluetooth Low Energy (BTLE). However, such wearable wireless devices suffer from a loss of important functionality (e.g., no voice call capability) due to lack of protocol support for data-intensive communication in BTLE single mode devices, and/or a loss of energy efficiency via BT/BTLE dual mode devices as BT/BTLE implementation according to the related art requires two devices equipped with dual mode devices to communicate using the higher power BT protocol. In addition, BT/BTLE dual mode devices do not support concurrent connection supporting both BT and BTLE protocols simultaneously. Consequently, wearable wireless devices suffer from a relatively short battery life, and excessive apparatus volume as device manufacturers design such wearable wireless devices to include increasingly large/oversized batteries to compensate for the relatively short battery life.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.